Superficial
by Mac Black
Summary: Songfic to Lior's Superficial. mild slash. Harry and Draco talk on the train.


Sighing, Draco checked his appearance in the mirror – once, twice, three times. Carefully he smoothed his hair and straightened his Slytherin tie. Satisfied, he pulled the door open and returned to his empty train compartment.

_Angle of the mirror_

_So carefully aligned_

Draco pulled open his trunk, rummaging through his 'Malfoy' things – expensive clothes, dark magic books and a photo of his parents before his hand found the catch he was looking for. His fingers slid it open easily, and he sighed in contentment as he looked upon his 'Draco' things: a couple of muggle books and cds, some quidditch paraphernalia, some muggle band t-shirts, jeans and a photo. Of Harry Potter.

_Wardrobe full of tricks_

_And illusions_

There was movement outside his compartment door, and Draco barely had time to stuff the photo (how long was he staring at it?) back into his trunk, shoving the 'Malfoy' things on top and resealing the catch. He slammed the lid down on his trunk, just as the compartment door slid open with a bang. It was Harry Potter.

"Potter?" He drawled, his face not betraying his surprise. "To what do I owe this pleasure?"

"Shut it, Malfoy," Harry snapped, "I've had enough of a rough day, and to top it all off this is the only compartment bordering on free. So just do me a favour, and shut the hell up."

"Now why would I want to make your day easier?" Draco sneered, inside wondering how on Earth Harry, who had the weight of the world on his shoulders, could or would ever bother with someone like Draco.

_Immaculate responses_

_That never slip to show that you're feeling alone_

Apparently Harry decided not to answer. Huffing at being ignored, Draco turned to look out the window. It had not been three minutes when he felt eyes on him. Turning sharply, he was surprised to see Harry's eyes widen and a blush creep onto his cheeks, even as the other boy looked away hurriedly.

Draco's heart beat slightly faster at the thought that entered his mind. _Harry fucking Potter was checking me out._ Shifting uncomfortably (was it hot in here or what?) he cleared his throat and looked out at the drab scenery the train was rushing past. It took a lot of self control to not look at Harry, particularly when he felt the other boy's eyes on him again. Smirking inwardly, Draco decided it couldn't hurt to give him a bit more to look at. He casually reached up and loosened his tie, undoing the top two buttons of his shirt to expose a peek of his pale chest. He let a small smirk flit across his face as he heard Harry's intake of breath.

'_Cos when they're checking you out_

_It's not easy to keep the demons at bay_

Draco was deriving some kind of pleasure from making Harry squirm uncomfortably, when in reality all he wanted to do was jump the boy. _That's not even true,_ Draco thought, _I just want to talk to him. As myself._

"You know, Potter, if you're uncomfortable you are most welcome to leave," Draco looked at Harry and effortlessly pulled off a nasty sneer, even though his heart wasn't in it.

"You know, Draco, you could stop being such an arsehole sometimes. I know you're on my side. What I don't get is why you continue to treat me as if I'm your worst enemy. We both know that's not true." Draco raised his eyebrows at Harry's statement. _Well that was unexpected,_ he thought, considering a come back but deciding that silence was best. Apparently he was wrong.

"Fine. Ignore me. But when you finally get over yourself, come and find me. I wouldn't mind talking to you properly." When Draco didn't respond, Harry stood to leave, throwing one last comment at Draco as he reached for the door handle. In his mind, Draco couldn't even say it was an insult. Because it was true.

"God, you're acting so superficial."

_Superficial_

_Superficial world we're living in_

It was true. Damn it. How had he done it? Somehow, Harry Potter had seen through his façade. How? Harry, apparently, hadn't even blinked at the superficial 'Malfoy' he was presented with, and instead had gazed deeply at 'Draco'. The real Draco.

Draco stiffened as he felt something he had not felt in quite a while. A tear. There was a tear, trickling down his cheek. From his own eye.

_That's it_, Draco thought, rubbing his eyes furiously, _he's not winning this round. This time I win. The real me. I'm going after him._

"How did you do it?" Draco asked, all pretences dropped, when he caught up with Harry in the corridor. Harry looked around and grabbed Draco by the arm, promptly dragging him into an empty compartment.

"Do what?" Harry responded, looking at Draco in surprise.

"See. Past it. The act, I mean. The superficiality."

_'Cos I know you can't see_

_Superficiality_

"Oh. That."

_Yeah. That. How did you do it?_

"I don't know. I just… did."

"So can you do it with other people?" Draco wondered, thinking how useful it would be to have Harry sniff out the Slytherins.

"No."

"How do you know?" Draco asked, intrigued.

"I just know. It's not about me being able to do something special. For once," Harry laughed slightly as he said this, knowing that it was on the tip of Draco's tongue. "It's just… It's about me, just me. And you… just you. Do you understand?" Harry asked, looking at Draco expectantly.

"Yes," Draco said, knowing that Harry could see the honesty in his eyes. And he did understand. Really. There was something… something between them, that just allowed them to understand each other.

No more superficiality.


End file.
